Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control technology, and in particular to an overhanging touch control system and a touch control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch control technology utilizes infrared light sources disposed around the edges of a screen to detect nearby objects. In addition, reflective stripes are arranged at 3 or 4 sides of the screen for reflecting the infrared light beams, so that when an object moves closer to or touches the screen, the infrared light beams will be blocked to form a shadow. As a consequence, infrared detectors disposed at the edges of the screen may detect the shadow to determine the position of the object.
An overhanging touch control system and a touch control method thereof are required to overcome the limitations of the reflective stripes arranged at the 3 or 4 sides of the screen in the conventional touch control technology. The overhanging touch control system is easily set up on various touch surfaces such as a television, a display, or a wall to detect an object and calculate the position thereof.